They Will Respect Me!
by Sailor Billion Dollar Princess
Summary: FINALLY! DONE! LAST CHAPTER UP! After hearing Hogan took his main event spot at Backlash, The Undertaker wants revenge...Ranma 1/2 style!
1. They Will Respect Me!

I don't own no one in the WWF and the anime, Ranma 1/2  
  
It was a nice peaceful day in the Undertaker's house. Sara was cooking lunch, Mark is in the basement and there was no DDP stalking.  
  
"Mark had taken the fact that Hogan is facing Hunter at Backlash instead of him pretty well...too well." Sara thought as she added more chill powder to her meal. She fight the urge to go to the basement. Mark would show her whatever he 'made' later. She started to hummed, until she heard a loud explosion in the basement, shaking her and everything around her,"This can't be good." she said out loud. Sara walked over to the basement door to see if her husband is still alive.  
  
"Sara! Sara! I done it!!" yelled Mark. Sara let out a soft sigh, happy that he was alive. She jumped when Mark yanked open the door, his face and clothes blacken. He held up two huge bottles of water in his hands. Sara looked at both of them, then swallowed hard. She feared the worst.  
  
"Honey, what you done?" she asked, preparing to hear her husband saying he made rats his soldiers by making them drink the water in his hands and have them kill everyone who 'disrespected' him. Mark started to grinned.   
  
"Damn Flair! Damn Hunter! Damn Hogan! Damn Rock! Damn Mc..."  
  
"I know! I know! Damn McMahon! Let's damn the whole damn world!" Sara snapped.  
  
"Oh don't worry! The world is next." he added. Sara put her head in her hand, sighing as she shook her head in shame. At a slow count of ten, Sara looked back up at Mark.  
  
"Anyway, what about those men?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to get them all back!! They won't disrespect me again!" Mark yelled, holding the bottles in the air as he laughed,"The fools!!! I'm holding cold and hot water in my hands. With these two, they will respect me! " Sara wanted to slapped her tall husband, but didn't feel like jumping up.  
  
"How the hell is cold and hot water going to make them 'respect' you?" demanded Sara.  
  
"Hear me out, Sara! See, I was watching Ranma 1/2 and I got this idea." Mark started.  
  
"I thought you gave those tapes back to Stephanie before she left." Sara said. Mark went on with his story.  
  
"Let me finish, Woman! After watching this, I had an idea popped in my head. See, the cold water will make the men turned into women and the hot water will make them turned back into men." explained Mark. Sara grabbed the ends of her hair and pulled hard as she screamed.  
  
"You and your damn respect!! What the hell is wrong with you?! You finally snapped!! You're sick! You know something like that isn't real!" she yelled. Mark's grin grew wide.  
  
"That what you think." he responded. He poured a drop on his head, then he was turned into a woman. The woman looked like Mark, the tattoos, green eyes and short hair. But, 36 DD breasts appeared on his chest.  
  
"Good God." Sara squeaked out, staring at her husband.  
  
"Told ya." said the woman, in Mark's voice.  
  
'Turn back! Your voice in that woman's body is creepy." Sara demanded. Mark sighed, then raised the hot water bottle over his head.  
  
"Yes, dear." he said, letting the drop fall on him. He turned back into Mark,"Now, you believe me?" he questioned. Sara nodded. Mark puffed out his chest.  
  
"Good. Now, I can't wait to go to RAW." he said, evil smirk snaked across the his face. Mark giggled as he went upstairs to put his bottles in one of his suitcase. Sara watched him, then she went back to the soup.  
  
"God, help him." she said. 


	2. My Plan for Hunter and Ric On RAWThey Wi...

Note:This part of the story is Anti-Lita and Stacy. I hate those two...women, I find them annoying and slutty. I stand by my opinion. If you are a fan of one of them/both, get out NOW!!  
  
P.S. STEPHANIE, COME BACK!!!! I MISS YOU!!!  
  
"Respect. Respect. I want respect." Undertaker told himself as he walked down the hall. RAW was going to start real soon and he was ready. Not because he wanted to kicked ass, but he wanted the people who disrespected pay. The two bottles was in a bag. He had the list of people he wanted to get tonight in his head.  
  
"Hey Jeff, look at this! I got the new Hot Topic magazine. It's great." Matt said as he and Jeff stood outside of their locker room. Jeff got up from his seat on the floor and stood next to Matt, looking at the magazine.  
  
"Sweet. I need a new shirt." Jeff said. Matt chuckled as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"Jeff, you have more clothes than Mariah Carey." he joked.  
  
"MATT!!!" yelled out Lita in the room. Matt goaned as Jeff pointed and laughed.  
  
"WHAT??!" he called out.  
  
"I'm not sure which thong I should wear. The green one or the yellow. Come in here and look at them, please?" she explained. Matt shrugged, handing the book to Jeff.  
  
"Fine." He said.  
  
"You're going to see Lita undress! You're going to see Lita undress!" Jeff teased. Matt shot him a death glare, making Jeff shutting his mouth.  
  
"When I get my eye sight back, I'm going to kill you!" Matt hissed. Without another word, he entered the locker room, facing his doom. Jeff sat down and continued to read.  
  
"At least, I don't have to deal with a skanky ho." Jeff said. On cue, Stacy walked around the corner, spotted Jeff and put on her sweet act.  
  
"Hello, Jeff." she purred, Jeff looked up, then goaned.  
  
'Go away, Stacy. Don't you have go to McMahon and be his whore?" Jeff said. Stacy giggled.  
  
"Jeff, you're so funny." Stacy said. Jeff joined into the laugh.  
  
"And you're nothing, but a skanky, dirty, cum chasing slut." he added. Stacy stopped laughing.  
  
"No wonder you don't have no girlfriend." Stacy said. She stomped away, leaving Jeff alone.  
  
"Thank you, God." Jeff thought. A few minutes later, Jeff jumped when he heard some screaming and crashing. Jeff got up and walked over to the door, but he was knocked down by Matt as he was screaming and running. He ran down the hall and turned wildly at the corner, "What the hell is up with him?" Jeff demanded, getting up. Jeff moved out the way just in the time, Lita, in leather S&M outfit.  
  
"Come back, Matt! I want to play!" she shouted, chasing after him. Jeff ran towards the trash can and puke his breakfast and lunch up.  
  
"This can't get any weirder than that." Jeff said, after puking.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
The Undertaker giggled like a mad man as he poured the cold water into Ric Flair's cup of red wine.  
  
"That should teach him." he thought. When he heard Flair walking towards his office, he climbed out the window, cursed as he fell and landed on his butt.  
  
"I need something to drink. WOOOOO!" Ric said as he picked up his cup. Without him noticing, The Undertaker stood on top of a trash can, watching the Nature Boy drink. Ric placed the cup back down,"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ric yelled, he started to do his crazy old man dance around the office.  
  
"Damnit! Hurry up and change into a woman." The Undertaker shouted. Ric continued to danced, until he felt something is wrong.  
  
"Shouldn't drink and dance like that. I'm too young for that. WOO..." Ric said out loud, but he was cut off by the strange feeling getting stronger. He fell on his knee, holding his stomach. A few minutes later, a female Ric Flair appeared. Undertaker took pictures as he giggled," What the hell was that?!" Ric asked, getting up. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his hand.  
  
Something was wrong. His skin was softer. Ric stared at the hand that he wiped his forehead with, panic started to rose in his body. His hand was smaller and had pretty pink nail polish on his nails. He ran to the bathroom and a high pitched screamed filled the room. The Undertaker was laughing so hard, he fell off the trash can.  
  
"Damn Flair!!" he shouted. He got up and ran back in the building. Looking for Hunter's locker room.  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Hunter was dancing in his locker room, to Ricky Martin's "Shake Your Bon-Bon".  
  
"It's good to be me." he thought as he danced with his belt. Lucy, in Hunter's care, wish she was run o more than see her master danced.  
  
"Everyone get out here! Get out here, Now!" Ric screamed, stomping down the halls. Ric hugged 'her' clothes closed to 'her' body. Everyone walked out, saw their boss and fell on the floor, laughing. Hearing Ric's screaming and laugher, Hunter turned off 


	3. They Will Repect Me! 25

the CD player and went out. The Undertaker sneaked into the room as Hunter walked the other way.   
  
He poured some of the water he gave Flair in his bottle and sneaked out. Lucy, saw what the Undertaker did, but laid her head back down. She couldn't talk, why bother? Later, Hunter came back, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Lucy, you should had seen it. Flair is woman. I swear, who can be that dumb to do that? the good part was his tits was real." Hunter explained, taking the bottle to his lips. Lucy was too busy cleaning her body to see Hunter drinking. She looked up after Hunter slammed the bottle down and went to the bathroom. Lucy played with her toys, then jumped when she heard Hunter screamed.  
  
"What the fuck happened?! Who the fuck did this?!" shouted Hunter, now a woman. Lucy nearly choked on her chew toy as she saw a woman with big muscles, big nose, wearing HHH trunks and 'her' chest was busting through the thin HHH t-shirt"I'm going to kill the person who did this."Hunter declared, stomping out the room.  
  
"This is some crazy shit." Lucy thought, then went back to her toys. 


	4. Booker T and The Rock Gets It

Wow! It been awhile,ne? I would like to say thank you to Samanda So. She had woke up my lust for this story. o_O. Anyway, I would like to thank the others 'They Will Respect Me!' fans for sticking with me. I had a dry spell and plot bunnies of other stories bitten me on the ass. So enjoy!  
**** **** **** ****  
"I demand someone to speak up for this horror! If you do now, you will not get fired. Just get your paycheck cut in half." ordered Ric Flair. Hunter sat in front of the group of wrestlers as Ric walked back and forth in front of them. Most of them try their best to keep their laughter. Some failed.  
  
"Ric, can I go now? I feel everyone eyes on me." said Hunter, trying to covered his barely covered chest with his arms. Ric looked over at him.  
  
"No! No one is leaving here until we found out who did this!" Ric shouted, shaking his fist at Hunter.  
  
"Ric, no one is going to confessed to this. Please, let us go on with our merry ways." spoke Regal. Ric stomped over to Regal. Raven and Tommy Dreamer moved away from Regal. Ric leaned forwards with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do,Willy boy. Understand? I'm the boss here. Woooo!" Ric whispered. Regal nodded, biting his lower lip, trying not to laugh. Ric walked away. Regal burst out laughing with others following.   
  
"Regal is right. No one is going to come forward. We have matches and other things to do. The show is going to start real soon." said Hunter. Ric sighed.  
  
"Fine! But, I won't let this go." said a defeated Ric. The wrestlers cheered, then ran out the room.  
**** **** ***  
Undertaker poured the 'water' in The Rock's water bottle. He sipped out the room before The Rock entered. Booker T and The Rock entered the room, talking. The Rock picked up the bottle.  
  
"I need something to drink. My throat is so dry." said The Rock. He threw back his head with the bottle to his lips. After a few sips, he pass the bottle to Booker T. Booker T drank the rest and sat the bottle down.  
  
"Who you think is doing this?" asked Booker T. The Rock shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"The Rock don't care. As long I don't change into a woman." said The Rock. Booker T nodded. They continued to talked,until they feel funny.  
**** **** ***  
Kane watched his older brother laughed like an evil villain as he made more of the water.  
  
"People is going to kill you." said Kane.  
  
"They better not. This is what they get for disrespecting me." He looked over at Kane and held up the cold water."Are you disrespecting me,boy?" he continued. Kane quickly shook his head.  
  
"No! No! I would NEVER do that." Kane said. Undertaker nodded,then went back to work. Kane sighed.  
  
"And they say I'm the freak." he thought.  
**** **** ***  
"...Rocky?"  
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Can I have one of your shirts? You know, I don't want to be walking around...with my..breasts..out." said the new Female Booker T. Female Rock pass the shirt to him.  
  
"I'm going to kill whoever is doing this."  
  
"Yes! But, you might as well wear a shirt too. You're topless." said Booker T. The Rock threw on a shirt and the two stomped out the room.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for making this short. I'll make the other parts longer. 


	5. Poor Hardyz and Jericho

"Mark, you finally lost it. This is a crime." Kane said as he watched Undertaker full empty water bottles of his water. Undertaker stuck his tongue at him.  
  
"Fool! This isn't a crime! They will respect me after this. They will learn to not mess with me and my shot at the gold." Undertaker screamed. He let out an evil anime villain laugh as Kane shook his head and walked out the room.  
**** ***** ***** ****  
"JJJEEFFF!!!" hollered Matt Hardy as he chased the hyper Jeff Hardy down the hall. Jeff looked behind him, giggling as he held Matt's wrestling pants out of Matt's hands.  
  
"Can't catch me! Can't catch me!" Jeff teased. Not far behind Matt is Lita, holding her whip.  
  
"Come back Matt! I want to play with you again! You don't need your pants!" she shouted after him. Matt goaned as he heard her voice.  
  
"Jeff, I'm going to kill you when I get my damn hands on your neck!" Matt shouted. Jeff continued to laughed and run faster than before. Matt was blushing as he ran down the hall in nothing,but his boxers.   
**** ***** ***** ****  
Kane sighed as he listened to the Undertaker laughed like a fool.  
  
"What the hell are you going to do when they catch you, Mark?" he asked. The Undertaker stopped his laughing, then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't think about that." he admitted. Kane dropped his head in shame. He stood up and went over to the door.  
  
"When you get your mind back, let me know." he said, then he exited out the room. Undertaker started to make more of his water as he whispered his theme song to himself.  
  
"Little brothers just don't understand."  
**** ***** ***** ****  
"I'm so sexy. No man can't touch my beauty. Even Steph couldn't fight the power of Jericho," Chris Jericho spoke to himself as he posed in the mirror. He turned around and started to shake and smack his round ass."It's all about my ass. What the hell was P. Diddy was thinking when he came out with that 'All About the Benjamins'?! They should make a song about me and my beauty!" he continued.  
  
"HELP ME!!!!" hollered Jeff as he ran faster from his brother. Seeing the first door he could see, he rammed his little body into Jericho's dressing room.  
  
"What the..?! Get out, Hardy!!" Jericho screamed, covering himself with his shiny pink shirt. Jeff stood up, brush himself off and rolled his eyes at the Living Legend.  
  
"Shut up, Chris! My insane brother is after me."  
  
"...You're calling Matt the insane one? Have you look in the mirror this morning?!"  
  
"Yeah. It look like you haven't if you think that outfit look great."  
  
"This is fashion!!"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Look, Skittles for brains!!..."  
  
"There you are! Give me back my fucking pants!!!"  
  
"...Eep..."  
  
"There you are, Matty! We're not done."  
  
"...Eep..."  
  
"I should had went with Steph."  
**** ***** ***** ***  
Undertaker pulled over the mask DDP used when he debuted on TV and chuckled to himself.  
  
"I knew Page was good for something." he thought as he grabbed his bottle of water and headed out the door.   
**** ***** ***** ****  
"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Jericho cried while both Hardys and Lita ran around him, chasing after the one he or she wanted. Undertaker peeked into the opened door and smirked.  
  
"Sweet," he said in a RVD's voice. He stopped to think for a second, then shook the thought out of his head."Hey Jericho! Payback is a bitch, dude!" he hollered, still in RVD mode. He threw the water on all four people and ran away.  
  
"Ewww!" everyone shouted, wet from the water.  
  
"Damnit! This better not ruin my sexiness!" shouted Jericho, shaking his fist at the opened door.  
  
"Guys, I feel weird than before." said Jeff, sitting down on the floor. Matt sat down next to him.  
  
"Same here." he added. Lita leaned on the wall, hand on her forehead.  
  
"Maybe we caught the flu."  
  
Matt shook his head."I don't think so. I was feeling great." Jericho closed the door and pressed his forehead on the cool door.  
  
"Me too. Maybe it is the flu. Shit"  
  
As the four superstars moaned in pain, holding their tummies, the changes took efforts.  
  
TBC 


	6. God Have Mercy On Us!

Note:I'll give a Lita a break. I'm slowly becoming a fan hers again. The girl got guts.  
**** **** ****  
Ric just shook his head as he looked at the new victims of this madness. Matt, Jeff, Chris and Lita. The men had turned into women and poor Lita turned into a man.  
  
"Why me? Why this have to happen to me?" he muttered.  
  
"Don't just shake your head, assclown! Do something!" Chris ordered, shaking her fist at the older woman. Ric sighed in defeat.  
  
"What can I do?! If you open your eyes, I'm a female." Ric shot back at the Canadian. Lita, sitting in the chair of the desk, try to pushed down the 'bugle' in her pants.  
  
"Do you guys ever had this problem?" she asked. Matt licked her lips and took a seat on the arm of the chair.  
  
"I can help you with that..." he started, but he stopped. "What the fuck I just say??!"  
  
All eyes saw on Matt and jaws hung opened at the comment. Jeff rolled her eyes. Most fans thought he acted like a girl...(A/N: I don't!!!!)  
**** **** ****  
She was pissed at him. Her footsteps stomped and echoed through the hall. Her fists was balled up in balls and at her sides. Her beautiful face wore a 'I'll kill anyone who get in my way' look. She was looking for someone and she was going to hurt him. Sure, he's bigger, stronger and meaner. But, damnit! She want her Ranma 1/2 tapes back!  
**** **** ****  
"Why crap like this always happens to me?! I never did something bad enough to get this!" whined Booker T. The Rock slapped him across the face as they walked the halls with hate and anger on their faces.  
  
"If you shut the hell up for a second," The Rock snapped at him. " We might find the person and beat the crap out of him." he finished. Booker T soobed to herself as she touched her hurting cheek.  
  
"You didn't have to slap me like that." Booker T said. The Rock stopped in her tracks and turned to Booker. She lightly touched the sore cheek and soften.  
  
"I'm sorry, Book. I'm just so piss! I mean, I'm The Rock! Shit like this don't happens to The Rock!" she said. Booker T grinned at her.  
  
"I'm sorry for bitching then." she whispered. The girls just stared at each other for a while.  
  
"They going to do it!"  
  
"Shh!! They hear you!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! I never saw HLA live before!!"  
  
As the two men fuss behind the bushes, Booker and The Rock went over and pulled the bushes to the side.  
  
"Sweet mother of ice cream sandwitches!!" yelled The Rock.  
  
"This is something I can't dig." Booker T added. Lance Storm and William Regal was behind the bushes, staring at the 'women'. Bright blushes spreaded across their faces. They stood up. William cleared his throat.  
  
"Good day, ladies." he said, grabbing Lance's hand and ran away. The Rock and Booker T just stared at the retreating men.  
  
"...This got to be the worst day of my life."  
  
"I can dig that, sucka."  
  
TBC  
  
Note: Sorry to make this short. I just want to get this out the way. I'm running out of ideas for this story. In review, feel free to give me some ideas.  
  
Thanks 


	7. Stephanie Wants Her Anime, Brothers Betr...

I don't own anyone or anything  
******  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Please, baby! I just one squeeze!"  
  
Jericho ran down the halls, getting chased by Jerry Lawler. It had be nothing, but craziness since a few men and Lita been changed. Matt and Jeff flashed a few men, The Rock and Booker gave each other backrubs, Hunter sobbed in the corner and Ric banged her head on the desk as she try to think of something before anyone else became another victim. "Why these things always happens to me!?" he whined.  
  
Before anyone could answered his questioned, the door opened, revealing a tall woman with a snarl on her beautiful face and hands on her hips. "Where's Taker?!" All eyes turned to the woman and swallowed hard. This is not good for the people in the room.  
  
"Steph, what are you doing here?" demanded Lita. Stephanie turned to looked at him to tell Lita off, then her jaw dropped at the sight. The guy looked and sounded like the red haired diva, but it wasn't her. She was too piss the notice the strange people.  
  
"The fuc.." Stephanie said, walking over to Lita, getting a closer look. Lita shrugged his shoulders, not blaming the baby McMahon.  
  
"Steph, you're out of the WWF! I pinned you in that ring to stay out!" shouted Hunter.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Hunter!! Can a girl get her anime if she wants!!" Stephanie snapped back, turning her attention to her ex husband, then stopped talking after seeing the man she once married. There was a tall woman with huge muscles and blonde hair in a ponytail. "Hunter?"  
  
HHH puffed out her chest, then sighed in defeat. "Yeah."  
  
That brought nothing, but laughter from Stephanie. She dropped on the floor, rolling around as she laughed and holding her ribs. "This..is..too good...to be...true!" she said between laughing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small camera. She took pictures of the female verison of Hunter as Hunter try to hide her face.  
  
"Stop that! Stop that now!!" he ordered. Rock pulled down his arms and Booker stood at Hunter's right.  
  
"Say cheese!" Stephanie said.  
  
"CHEESE!!" cheered Booker and The Rock as they took each of Hunter's arms, grinning like fools. Hunter just stood there, frowning.  
  
"I hate myself." Hunter thought.  
*~*~*~*  
"Please, dear brother. Stop this foolish crap before you get caught." Kane begged, following Undertaker around in his dressing room.   
  
"Never!!" Undertaker bellowed, holding another bottle of his water. Kane grabbed the bottle, yanking it to himself.  
  
"I won't let you, Mark! You're insane with power!" he cried out. Undertaker yanked to back to his side.  
  
"I do what I damn well please!"  
  
"Not if I'm still alive!"  
  
"That can be put to a stop, little brother."  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
*~*~*~*  
"I'm so ashame." Regal told Lance as they entered their dressing room. Lance bit his lower lip, blushing as hard as his buddy.  
  
"You can say that before." he said.  
  
"I'm so asham..."  
  
"I didn't nind it!" Lance shouted. Regal sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear old friend. But, the idea that those two was going to..I mean, I never...  
  
Lance patted him on the back, smiling at his English friend. "I know, William. I know."  
*~*~*~*~*  
Both Kane and Undertaker panted after the war of words. They looked at each other with hate and tired of the games. Kane was the first one to speak.  
  
"You have to be stop."  
  
Undertaker puffed out his chest, then lauighed at him. "By who!? You!?" He laughed again. Kane shook in rage and was ready to tell Undertaker where he could go, but he remember he had the bottle of water that would turn a man to a woman and aimed it at his older brother. Undertaker stopped laughing when he saw the glim in Kane's eyes. "You wouldn't?"  
  
"I would."  
  
Undertaker picked up another bottle of water in his hand, aiming it at Kane. "If you do, I'll spray you." he warned. Kane let out a bitter chuckle.  
  
"You won't do that to your baby brother." said Kane.  
  
"I burned your ass, so what make you think I won't turn you into a woman?"  
  
"..." Kane said, looking at the floor, lowering the bottle. Undertaker smiled at his defeated brother. Kane glaced back at Undertaker with a smirk. "I always wanted to see how cute I'll be as a girl." he commented. That caught Undertaker by surprise. Kane sprayed the water on his older brother and threw the bottle to the side. In seconds, the female verison of the Undertaker returned. She looked over herself, then snapped her head up to see her attacker.  
  
"Bitch!" she cried out in Undertaker's voice, throwing the water at Kane. Kane try to moved out of the way, but it was too late. Soon, there was a female verison of Kane with a mask. Kane looked at his chest and squeezed his breasts.  
  
"Sweet!" he said, continuing to played with the funbags. Undertaker went back to his bag to change back, but something was wrong.  
  
"D'oh!"  
  
Kane took a second to stop playing with her new breasts. "What?"  
  
"I forgot to bring the water that changes you back! I could had swore I did." responded Undertaker.   
  
"D'oh! You're talking about that bottle with the 'strawberry flavored water' labled on it."  
  
"Yeah! I put it..." he paused to looked at Kane with wide eyes. "You didn't."  
  
"..."  
  
"Did you?!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kane!?!"  
  
"...I need something to drink."  
  
Undertaker speared Kane to the floor and the two started to roll on the floor. While the 'great' catfight continued, Steph and others walked down the halls to the Undertaker's room. Stephanie touched the knob and turned it...  
  
TBC?  
  
It been awhile, huh? I been busy with other crap and I been thinking about other stories, I never put up another chapter, no matter how hard I try to make room for this. 


	8. This Is GoodI Think

I don't own anyone or anything 

Note: I know this is been a while since I wrote this. Well, it been a while since I wrote anything. Been busy with so many shit.

So, enjoy!!

Both men stopped rolling around on the ground when they heard the sound of someone opening the door. They glanced at each other, hoping the other one would think of something to make everything go back to normal before the person on the other side would see them. "Mark, I need a word with you." Stephaine's voice called out as she opened the door fully. She was greet with the sight of two women on the floor, one dressed as The Undertaker and the other one dressed as Kane.

"Um.." started Kane, removing herself from Taker. "He can explain." He quickly pointed at Taker. Before Taker could protest, Kane rushed out of the room, almost knocking Stephanie down. Stephanie returned her attenetion to The Undertaker, the man she once feared when he wanted her a his bride. Now, that man was replace with a gothic beauty.

"You know, since me and Hunter went our different ways, I kinda had no more interest in men," she said as she walked closer to Taker. "But, you stay a girl for the rest of the night, I think I'll give girls a try." she finished the joke with a smirk.

"You can't handled the ride, baby," Taker replied in his deep voice. She stood up, and straighten out her clothes. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be looking for another job, and make other people want to kill themselves?"

"Very funny, Michelle. Listen, I want my anime I let you borrow. Something told me nothing good out come from it, but I wanted a good laugh. Can I get it back?" she asked, this time sweetly. Taker narrowed her eyes at Stephanie, then sighed.

"In my bag. The front part." she told him.

Stephanie went over to the bag, and grabbed the DVDs. "You know, making Lita as a man is the best thing you ever did for her. I think she looks better as a man."

Taker opened her mouth to say something rude about the McMahon, but quickly shut it as she gave it a thought. The girl has a point. "So Steph, you watched this show a lot, you know how to make everything go back to the way it was, right?"

A smile flashed across the youngest McMahon's face that made The Undertaker shake.

_I don't know if I should be scare for my life or what

* * *

_"You know, Matt. I think I like being a woman. It won't be so strange when men hit on me." commented Jeff as they sat in the locker room. Lita sat in one far corner, flipping through an old issue of Playboy, trying to see it something 'special' would happen. Disgusted, she threw the book down. 

"Damn! Nothing! How can Hunter get it up when he slept with her?" she complained.

"You mean Stephanie? I didn't know she posed in Playboy." Jeff said, opening a bag of Skittles with his over sized breasts.

"No, Jeff! I think she was talking about Chyna." Matt corrected him.

Lita nodded. "Trust me, I think I would get it up faster with Steph than with her," she stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to get something to drink. Be right back." She left, and started her quest for something to drink. When she got to one of the machine, she saw Trish bending over to get her prize. A wicked grin appeared on Lita's handsome face, then he strolled over to the blonde.

"I hate spending my own money on things. I miss having a man buying things." she said to herself.

"Well, all you have to do is ask, sweetheart," spoke up a deep voice man from behind. Trish turned around to see Lita standing there. Since Lita already has a man voice, it didn't take any effort to hide her voice. "You're Trish, right?"

"Well, yes I am," she answered, putting on the charm. She didn't notice that the man has the same tattoo like Lita, bright red hair like Lita, same eyes as Lita, same height as Lita, and soft looking skin...like Lita. "What's your name?"

"Larry," Lita lied. "I'm new here. McMahon is going to be make me a jobber for a while until I'll get good enough."

"Really? Well, let me tell you some things about this place and buisness. Jobbers who worked here never get better really. The longest time you might be here is two months. So, let me get to know you better before you go." Before 'Larry' could respond, Trish took his hand, and lead him to her locker room.

"But-But I was going to get my soda." said Lita.

"I got all the soda you need and want." replied Trish, yanking Lita into the room. The sound of the lock locking, and Barry White playing, Lita's fate was seal.

* * *

"You have soft hair."

"You have nice lps. Have anyone ever told you yet?"

"No, but I don't mind you telling me again."

Girls giggling. "Oh my God! Just fuck already!!!" screamed Kane as he, HHH, Ric, and Jericho sat in the same locker room with Booker T and The Rock.

The Rock flipped her off, then she went back to playing with Booker's dreads. "You're just mad that no one is playing with you."

"I don't need someone! I have these!!" protested Kane, ripping off his shirt, revealing her boobs.

"Nice pair." Hunter told him

"Hey! How come yours are bigger than mines!? I'm WAY more sexier than you. Both as a man and a woman!" cried out Jericho.

"I'm in Hell. This is Hell." Flair muttered under her breath.

"Is it because your tits are sagging?" asked Booker, followed with him, The Rock and Kane snickering.

"I hate you. I hate you all."

The Undertaker and Stephaine walked in the room. Stephanie stabbed Taker in the ribs with her elbow, smiling at her. "Go ahead."

Taker cleared her throat before speaking, "I did some tests with the water that fell on me and Kane earlier, and I found out a way to make us men again."

"Well, spit it out, jerky!!" shouted Jericho.

Taker blushed, as she cleared her throat once again. Stephaine stepped up. "The only way for you guys to return to men is to..." she paused as she blushed at the idea as well. "Kiss each other."

"What kind of kiss?" questione Hunter, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't matter as long it on the lips." asnwered Stephanie. "I know you men have your pride and refuse to do anything 'gay' but this...what the hell are you guys doing?!" she screamed as she laid eyes on the corner where Booker and The Rock sat at.

The two already went at it, removing some of each other's clothes. The two pulled apart just in time when smoke puffed around them, revealing them as men once gain. "Well, that was fun." Booker said, breathing hard.

"Yeah." The Rock agreed.

"Let's never do that again."

"Agree."

They walked out like nothing happened, leaving the rest in awe. Hunter dropped her head in shame, grabbing Flair by the head. "What the hell? I rather have my first lesbian kiss with you than Jericho or that red freak." He laid a hard kiss on Flair's lips. Hunter pulled back, becoming a man again. The male Flair blushed.

"Why Hunter. I never knew." he joked.

"Shut up and let's do something that would take our minds from this."

"Like counting endless money."

"Damn right."

The two left the room a few seconds before The Hardys came in. "Hey girls, where's Lita?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Not them too."

"I don't know where your dog is at, Matt. If you excuse me, I'm trying to picture me kissing the guy me when I have to kiss... that." Jericho explained.

"Take your time, please."

"Wait you fools!" Taker hollered. "Why don't one of you kiss Jeff and the other kiss Matt. But, I have to share a kiss with you, Jericho. I ain't trying to kiss my brother. No offense." he told Kane. Kane just shrugged. He grabbed Matt and grinned.

"I like this one." he said, then he pressed his lips on Matt's lips. Jericho grabbed Jeff.

"I'm so loved." Jeff said with gitterly eyes as Jericho and Taker kissed him. Everyone became their right gender again.

"Well, excuse me. I have to go and kiss my man." Jericho told everyone before walking out.

"He's talking about himself in the mirror." explained Stephanie, sounding very ashame she knew what he meant.

"That's great and all, but where in the hell is Lita?" repeated Matt.

"Right here, baby." a female Lita appeared in the doorway, looking like she been through war and back.

"How the hell you became a woman again?" asked Taker.

"Trish...thought..I...a man." she said before falling flat on her face.

"...And people called me the slut."

Matt grabbed Lita and left. Jeff bowed to them, and followed them out the room.

"So, how are we going to explain to them about this?" Stephanie questioned Taker.

Taker grinned at her and said, "Already taken care of. The spell with the water not only change people's genders, but when they wake up in the morning, they won't remember a thing."

"Well, that's my fun of the year. See you when ever." Stephanie walked out of the room, leaving the Undertaker to his thoughts.

I wonder if they respect me now...Wait!!! They never learned a damn thing!! Motherfuc-

THE END


End file.
